1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a side post umbrella comprising a shade supported on a side post by a cantilever type side arm, and in particular to a device for rotating the shade of the side post umbrella.
2. The Related Art
A side post umbrella comprises an upright side post having a lower end mounted to a solid surface or a deck and an upper end from which a side arm transversely extends for hanging a shade on a free end of the side arm. A shade is supported on a rib skeleton comprised of ribs and stretchers. The ribs are pivoted to a crown that is hung under the free end of the side arm. The stretchers have opposite ends respectively pivoted to a runner and the corresponding ribs. A rope-pulley system is employed to move the runner toward/away from the crown for stretching/releasing the ribs to open/close the shade. Since no interior pole or central post is included in the rib skeleton, the space below the shade can be fully exploited.
Conventionally, the side post is made swivelable for moving the shade to cover different area in accordance with the movement of the sun in order to provide effective shading of the blazing sunlight. However, the shade itself is not rotatable with respect to the side arm for further effecting shield of sun light from an angled direction.
Thus, it desired to provide a shade rotating device for a side post umbrella for overcoming the above problems.